


Our Mistake

by CeruleanChillin



Series: Modern Assassins/Reader [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanChillin/pseuds/CeruleanChillin
Summary: You and Altair have had a secret thing for a while now. Is that Karma dressed as a stork?Modern!Altair Ibn-La'Ahad x Reader





	Our Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes please.
> 
> This was sitting on in my documents folder for so long omg.  
> Now I wanna write Yusuf very badly (he's my favorite assassin), and I have his modern!self planned out, but barely a plot. Lol pray for me. I'm bout to have to take plot suggestions so I can get back on my writing.

How did you wind up skipping your class and searching for the richest dessert in your favorite coffee shop? Screwing around with Altair, that’s how. You’d found out in the hospital just fifteen minutes before, that you were currently pregnant by him. If you had been in an established relationship, beyond whatever the hell you were calling what you had, you wouldn’t be so worried. No term seemed appropriate other than wrong, because that’s what the two of you were.

Was this penance? Were you and he about to pay for sleeping around behind Altair’s girlfriend’s back? You had meant to stop things months ago. Neither of you had wanted to stop months ago though. You had fallen for the handsome asshole, and it became easier said than done to stop your secret meet ups. How many times had whole, heated nights been spent in each other’s homes? You’d lost count since that first time at your friend’s New Year’s party some months ago.

“Um Ma’am?” the barista tapped the counter to get your wandering attention, “Can I help you? Our latte’s are half-off for the next hour.”

You shook your head, “Yeah, sorry. Umm…”

You weren’t supposed to have caffeine when you were pregnant right? Or was it just a certain amount? You couldn’t recall, and boy wouldn’t that have been a great question to ask the doctor. Well, if you had been able to hear more than your own heartbeat. You decided to just skip the drink and keep to what you’d originally come for.

“Let me just get the cream puff,” you glanced at the dessert’s equally good looking twin next to it and said fuck it. “In fact, let me get two.”

The girl blinked, before shrugging and working on your request. While it was probably a little pre-mature to be using the ‘eating for two’ cliché, you were entitled to two delicious pastries that day.

Before you knew it, you were in your car and feeling no more relieved than you had since getting the news. You barely tasted the cream puff, it just made you slightly nauseous when your nerves started churning your stomach. You folded the bag with the remaining cream puff inside and tossed it over to the passenger’s seat. Then you crumpled with your head on the dash, and let go of your frustrated tears.  
It seemed like this was the type of thing that happened in those movies that you watched on girl’s nights with your friends. You were supposed to be able to separate from Altair anytime you wanted (not that you did), what now? It wasn’t even being pregnant that bothered you so much, not that it wasn’t a shock you were still processing. You were grown however, and you were about to graduate beauty school. You had your own place, and had secured a nail tech position in a good salon already. You weren’t in a position for a baby to hinder any of the progress you’d made so far. You were in a position to get left alone though, and you really didn’t want that.

You weren’t even sure where you stood with him at the moment. You’d made ‘fuck buddies mistake number one’, and confessed your feelings to him. He hadn’t gotten upset or teased you, in fact he hadn’t said anything more than that he’d call you. It’d been a week and he was full of shit. What had compelled you to tell him? Did you really expect him to leave Maria? Of course your crushed feelings at what had to be rejection couldn’t be enough. Nope, you needed to be pregnant to get the full effect of karma’s wrath.

Your phone buzzing made your body tense up. You fished it out of your purse and a quick look at the screen confirmed your suspicions. It was Altair. You’d texted him in a daze when you were leaving the hospital. In hindsight it may have been worded a little dramatically, but it was an urgent situation. His lack of response up until that point had been part of what fueled your worry.

“Hey.” Your voice was low in attempt to keep him from hearing the watery cadence.

“Should I be worried?” it was the first time you’d heard his voice in a week, and it made you realize how much you missed him.

‘Very.’ You thought, sitting back in your seat and wiping at your eyes.

“Well,” your eyes followed a group of laughing young women into the coffee shop and you were tearing up again. “Yes.”

He sighed in that way that made you feel like a child when it was coupled with his gaze. He thought because everything he did was efficient, and normally correct, that everyone else should be that way too. His temper, and tendency to sometimes talk to people disrespectfully, started the fight that spawned whatever you had.

“Is this about last week? Because if it is-“

“Altair I’m pregnant!” You interrupted him suddenly, clenching the phone until it started to hurt.

He was so silent you had to make sure the call was still connected. After what had to be minutes, and you calling his name multiple times, he said something lowly. You realized he was speaking to a person that was wherever he was, and then you heard a door close. Was that Maria? You tossed your head back against the headrest and let out a low noise of frustration.

“What?” he finally responded, it came out as a hiss.

“I said I’m pregnant, I went-“

“How could you be so careless?” he snapped.

You blinked, and nearly dropped your phone in your surprise. You glared at it (not that he could see), as you re-positioned it between your shoulder and your ear.

“Excuse me? Explain to me how I was careless when we were both involved in this.”

“Do you know where that puts me now?” he snapped in a tone you hadn’t ever heard directed at you.

“About the same place I am, so yeah.” You gave a bitter bark of a laugh. Was he serious?

“Are you even sure?”

“You think I would tell you I was if I wasn’t? Even if I didn’t know you were going to act like an ass about it? I went to the hospital and the doctor told me.”

Yes, you and he weren’t together, but didn’t he care? You knew you hadn’t made up those times after sex where things were so intimate, it’d be easy to mistake the two of you for more. What about the conversations and the eventual comfort with more intimate gestures? How it became easier and easier for the two of you to stick around past when the sheets cooled? You’d even entertained on multiple occasions the notion of getting to be with him openly, before completely facing the truth that’d you fallen for a taken man. Right now, he wasn’t showing himself to be the man you knew.

He was silent again and you rolled your eyes.

“Say something.” You implored, hating the awkward pauses.

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Oh I don’t know Altair, maybe stop treating me like I knocked myself up! Notice, I didn’t call you attempting to put the blame all on you! Notice, I did the responsible thing and alerted you after I found out!” You didn’t care if anyone outside of your car could hear you yelling. You also didn’t care if you looked as crazy as you thought you did either.

He didn’t respond and you took as the opportunity to keep going, “I’m terrified, fuck, do you even care? I know it’s not an ideal situation, but you sound so incredibly selfish it’s unbelievable.”

“(Y/N).” he said calmly, his tone had lost all of its bite.

“What?” you snapped, shaking a little from your outbursts.

“I apologize.” He sighed, and you pictured him running his hands over his close cropped hair.

You sniffed, and ran your fingers over the steering wheel. You wondered about the temperature in hell since Altair was apologizing. In your circle of friends, it was unheard of.

“I’m just….what am I’m going to tell Maria now? Shit.” he sounded more like he was speaking to himself.

You were both quiet again, and you wondered how many more pauses there’d be. You weren’t sure how you pictured telling him going, but you knew this wasn’t it.

“I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

“Thank you.” You replied. Humbling himself twice now? Insane.

“What are we going to do?”

You heard Altair start to speak before someone interrupted him. You recognized now, that the voice was Malik. You were relieved that it wasn’t Maria. Did it matter when she’d have to find out eventually anyways?

“Altair, are you at work?”

“Yes, and I need to get back. I’ll come by when I get off.”

“Last time you promised to check in with me, you kind of…didn’t.” you gave an awkward chuckle, but you were serious. He didn’t exactly handle the news in the best way, and you felt you had valid cause for worry.

“I meant to call you to call you…you startled me, I wasn’t sure how to respond.” For once Altair’s tone didn’t hold that haughty confidence. You could almost swear someone else had taken the phone.

Your stomach dipped as you wondered what he meant by that. Was that rejection? Shouldn’t it be since he was already in a relationship? Was this really the time for this in light of the more important baby issue? You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry some more at how many emotions this conversation was sending you through.

“Whatever, just make sure you mean to show up later.”

“You have my word.”

~~  
“Maria and I ended things.” Altair was the first to break the silence that bloomed around the two of you.

Altair had been true to his word. So true in fact, that he’d shown up to your door in his work attire. His face held something akin to shame, and it set your stomach ablaze with nerves. You didn’t think you’d ever seen that look on his face before. Arrogant sureness? Yes. Shame? Nope.

You’d invited him in and it was so awkwardly formal you wanted to scream. As if this wasn’t the first man you’d been with sexually in a public place. As if his name wasn’t the one you screamed until your throat was raw. It was funny how one thing could tip the scales in such a way.

That two of you were left facing each other in the deep silence of your living room. If talking on the phone was awkward, then sitting face to face was competition for hell. Then Altair had cleared his throat and dropped the bomb on you.

“What?...Why?” your question came out breathier than intended, and left you clearing your throat.

He straightened up and squared his shoulders, taking on an appearance much more like the Altair you knew.

“You can't be serious? How could we work in light of this?”

You instantly got defensive. His tone didn’t hold any accusation, but you could only wonder.

“Are you bl-“

“No,” he held up his hand and shook his head. “I’m not blaming you (Y/N).”

“Good. I feel shitty enough as it is.” You mumbled.

He nodded and murmured something, in what you assumed was Arabic, that you had no hope of making out.

“So, what now then?”

He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He seemed to be searching for something to say, and you waited patiently to let him sort it out. Eventually he stood up and walked over to you.

Your breath hitched when he sat on the coffee table, placing himself directly in front of you. You nervously curled your hands on the soft fabric of your couch, your gaze darting to the tops of your thighs.

Altair reached out, and curled his fingers beneath your chin, gently lifting your gaze to his own. There was a softness in his golden orbs, and you relaxed under his touch.

"I'm going to take care of you. Leaving my child with you as its sole provider?" he scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don’t think Altair would cheat, but I didn’t want every coupling to be this perfect fairytale out of nowhere. Somebody gotta be slippin, sorry. One of my favorite elements of the original characters, were that they had plenty of flaws and pitfalls.
> 
> Also, I’m debating about writing the party (with smut) for how Altair and Reader officially hooked up the first time. This takes place in the past too tho.
> 
> I don’t know why I can see Altair as a mechanic (that's his job if you were wondering) I just can. I do have plans to tie his artistic abilities into that.


End file.
